


Timid Worried Love

by MoonStar1220



Series: Fluri month 2016 [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluri month prompts Azalea and Marvel of Peru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timid Worried Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was busy during the Azalea days so I did a two in one.

“Yuri?” Flynn’s voice called out just as Yuri was about to leave after he and Estelle gave notice that they were back from their routine check on Halure. “Can we talk?” Estelle gave a slightly worried look before both men gave her their own comforting expressions. She soon conceded, but both men had a feeling they’d be watched from afar. After she disappeared, bidding her farewells, Yuri looked to Flynn who motioned him to follow. Yuri only vaguely remembered the paths they took from when they stormed the castle to stop Alexei and save Estelle. The path became increasingly familiar as they began to head up a winding staircase. It was the Sword Stairs/. The only difference now was that it was closed in, walls and a ceiling built enclosing the stairs that Yuri remembered used to be exposed. Unconsciously Yuri tensed up, he recalled what happened at the platform in the middle of the stairs. The lifeless look in Estelle’s eyes as they fought. 

They stopped at the door where he knew the platform was at. “This is now the royal garden. Estellise created it as a sanctuary of sorts” Yuri looked up at him in bewilderment which made Flynn chuckle. Flynn opened the door so Yuri would finally enter. It was much bigger than the platform he remembered fighting Estelle on, but really was a garden. There were flowers and even trees in it. There was a small tower looking building in the middle too that was surrounded by azaleas. “That’s where Estellise and Miss Rita have their tea when Miss Rita comes for a visit on her flying pack invention. They’ll talk for hours.”

“I can imagine.” Yuri crooked a smile. He was happy that Estelle had turned this place into a place she could enjoy. It made him relax a little. “It this where she writes her book too?”

“Yes, she says being able to see so much of the places she’s visited from this height makes her remember.”

He made a sound of acknowledgement before looking at the flowerbeds more carefully. “Hey, Flynn, why does this flowerbed say your name on this plaque?”

“Ah, if I remember I think she said she made flowerbeds for each of us with flowers that remind us of her. Helps write her story when she’s not able to see one of us for some time.” As expected Yuri went to immediately find his. Flynn had already seen it and had hear the names of all the flowers and how they reminded Estelle of her friends. Yuri’s flower box was filled with red camellias, dahlias, dwarf sunflowers, dark pink roses, and sweet pea flowers.

“I don’t really get how these are supposed to remind her of me.”

Again Flynn chuckled. He knew since Estelle told him. “Anyway, let’s continue.” Yuri followed Flynn to the small tower. “Occasionally Master Ioder, Estellise, and I will have our talks here instead of one of our offices.”

“Estelle’s idea?” Flynn nodded. “I guess this is also where you disappear to when I can’t find you in your room or office.”

“Yes, I’ve found relaxing being here. Also no one besides the three of us can enter this place.” Flynn pulled out a small, but very detailed key.

“No one besides Rita and now me I suppose?”

“Well, you’re not getting a key and if you manage to have Miss Rita make one of her flying pack for you then you can come up here at will. Otherwise one of use will have to allow you entry.” 

Yuri scowled. “So anyway what did you want to talk about?”

“How have you been doing? It has been a while since we talked outside of guild requests.” Flynn asked looking at the pink azalea flowers that could be seen from over the windowsill. 

“Nothing much to speak of. Just going place to place helping people out as Brave Vesperia. Although the boss is pretty busy with the union he’s always willing to take requests from inexperienced members of other guilds. Repede is off on his own little adventures, but we still team up whenever he comes home. Usually it’s with a bunch of gald too and I have no idea how he gets it. Maybe he’s been taking requests too.”

“Yuri.”

“Then ask me what you want to Flynn.” Yuri glared.

“Fine. Are you playing vigilante again? I’ve received reports of upstart corrupted offices being emptied out before any knights make it to the place.”

Yuri remained silent for a moment as if he was thinking. “Has anyone been killed?”

“Thankfully no or else this would be a much bigger problem.”

Silence strained out for a few moments. “No, it’s not me although I wish I could take the credit. I have heard that townspeople have been taking matters into their own hands so they’re probably your culprits. There’s been a recent string of mottos going around. “Let the Knights and Guilds take care of the big problems. We can take care of the little guys. That’s how we’ll help.” .. is the gist of it.”

Flynn nodded in understanding. “Thank you for the information. Now, I return to my first question: how have you been doing, Yuri?”

Yuri glared weakly at Flynn’s gentle smile. “I’m fine, just busy.”

“You’re not overworking yourself?”  
“I could ask the same to you.” Yuri smirked and the two chuckled. “You people in the castle are so damn stubborn and workaholics.”

“Like we’re so different.” Flynn scoffed.

A comfortable silence fell as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Yuri looked around some more noticing multicolored flowers by the windowsill he was next to. “What are these flowers?”

“Four o’clock flowers.”

“Estelle has been teaching you, huh?” Yuri smirked teasingly.

“Whenever she gets the chance to. I’m surprised she hasn’t taught you any.”

Yuri shrugged knowing that Flynn knew how serious the princess could be in her work. He watched as Flynn came over, plucked a Four o’Clock flower, then pushed his hair back while placing the flower in the crook of his ear. Before Yuri could question him he felt Flynn’s lips press against his own. Soon he pulled away whispering Flynn’s name and failing to fight a blush.

“No one can see us here.” Still Yuri wouldn’t look at him so he just smiled. “Out of all the times I had ever expected you to be timid this is not one of them.” Yuri finally looked at him although with a glare that told Flynn to watch his words.

“I never thought I’d be figured out.”

“You weren’t.” Yuri gave Flynn a confused look. “I acted with no knowledge of your feelings.”

It took Yuri a moment, but when he figured it out he gave the biggest scowl Flynn had ever seen. “I should hit you.”

“Maybe.” Flynn agreed as he interlocked his fingers with Yuri’s achieving the reaction he expected. He had never seen Yuri so frazzled and at a loss at what to do. Yuri glanced up at him before quickly looking away. “Yuri?” Flynn started with a whisper. “Can I kiss you again?”

“You already did it once why ask?”

“Because I was being selfish after being so overwhelmed by you.” Yuri shot a glare telling him to stop the flattery. “I really was being selfish. I don’t want to force you.”

“You can’t force me to do anything.” Yuri’s usual tone cracked through his unusual quietness.

Flynn chuckled. “That’s true, but I don’t want to start a fight either. So, Yuri Lowell, can I be selfish again?”

Yuri smirked, trying to put his usual brave confident persona back, but it was failing with how he was still blushing. “Haven’t I told you you needed to be more selfish.”

“Not particularly.”

“Then I’m starting now.” Yuri had finally found his confidence back so Flynn decided to kiss it away. A timid Yuri was too much of a rarity and he wanted to see it more. Yuri was a bit more of a participant, but he was still being shy and overwhelmed for having his secret feelings returned. Flynn realized that Yuri had probably loved him for a very long time. Probably since they were kids. Here he had only realized it back when he thought Yuri was dead after Zaude.

Soon enough Flynn backed off and had to turn away from Yuri. Yuri blushing that much was too much for him. The fact that Yuri love him back was too much. Flynn was quickly overwhelmed himself. The duo sat on either side of the table refusing to look at each other until Yuri’s laughter broke the silence. Flynn soon joined coming to the same realization. They were asking like lovesick teenagers with their first crush. Although the latter was true as neither of them had been in serious relationships.

After their laughter died and silence ensued the two were finally able to look at each other with bright smiles on their faces. Yuri stood up and took the flower that Flynn had put behind his ear to tuck it into Flynn’s armor. “I’m not the only one that’s timid, huh? Also you better do what those azaleas mean and take care of yourself for me. I’m not gonna take care of you if you get sick.”

“Yes, you will, I know you. You do the same going all around the world fighting like you do.” Flynn paused when he realized something. “What you know those flower meanings? Estelle has been teaching you!”

“Not Estelle, there were some friendly women at the new bar in Halure.”

“Oh now you’re trying to make me jealous?”

“Maybe.” Flynn went to pull Yuri down for another kiss, but the other man stepped away. “Hey, Flynn, maybe you should talk to Estelle about planting a flower box of tulips.” He said walking out into the garden again. Before Flynn could answer the door opened and entered the princess.

“Oh Yuri, is your talk with Flynn done?”

“For now.”

“Why don’t you tell her yourself, Yuri.” Flynn smiled teasingly and expected the short glare from Yuri.

Estelle just looked up quizzically at her friend. Yuri looked off to the side. “Your next flower box should be tulips.” He said then left before he could see her ecstatic expression and forceful congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meaning times~!
> 
> Yuri's box:  
> Red Camellia - "'My Destiny is in your hands'', Unpretending excellence  
> Dahlia - "My gratitude exceeds your care"  
> Dwarf Sunflower - Gratitude and Adoration  
> Dark/Deep Pink Roses - Gratitude  
> Sweet Pea - Delicate pleasures, Departure, Thank You for a Lovely Time
> 
> Prompt Flowers:  
> Azalea - "Take care of yourself for me"  
> Marvel of Peru/Four o'Clock flower: Timidty, Flames of Love
> 
> Other Flowers:  
> Tulips(in general) - Love


End file.
